ShinoxNaruto: Together
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: Shino and his father found Naruto in a ally and rushed him to the hospital. Naruto and Kyuubi merged when naruto was 5, and Naruto was adopted by iruka and Kakashi. Watch as they go threw difrent things together. Parings: ShinoxNaruto, Kakashi and Iruka.


**I don't own Naruto. I had this for a while and I finally now got it posted. Paring: Shino x Naruto. Naruto and Shino are both 5 in the beginning. Enjoy!**

**~x~x~x~**

Aburame Shino and his father Aburame Shibi were taking a walk one night when Shino spotted a limp form laying on the ground naked and bleeding ever where. Shino tugged on his father's jacket and when his father looked down at him Shino pointed to the form. Shino watched his father rush to the figures side and picked them up. Then the two rushed to the hospital. When they got there they saw the Hokage and some nurses and doctors. The doctors quickly took the form and rushed in side and they followed. They sat outside the room with the Hokage.

"Arigato Shibi-san." The Sandiame said. Shibi nodded.

"You're welcome Hokage-sama. Shino and I were on our walk when Shino spotted Naruto-kun." The Hokage nodded and sighed.

"This is the 10th time this month." Shino watched as his fathers eyes widened behind his shades.

"This is not the first time?" the Sandiame nodded sadly. Just then a nurse came out.

"Hokage-sama! Something happened!" she said. The Sandiame and the two Aburame's rushed into the room to see a sleeping Naruto and a larger then normal fox curled up by Naruto's side sleeping. Naruto also had some physical changes. The third sighed and mumbled

"Even in the after life you keep me on my toes with your son Minato-kun." Shibi turned to look at the Hokage.

"This is Minato-kun's son? As in the son we made a deal in?" the Hokage looked at Shibi.

"Hai. Wait? What deal?!" Shibi looked at his son who was looking at Naruto in interest. The two stepped out into the hall.

"We made marriage arrangements for our first newborns, no matter what gender." Shibi said. The Sandiame sighed.

"Leave it to Minato-kun…" the old man said quietly. The two then went to the Hokage's office leaving Shino and Naruto in the hospital room.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a tunnel. He walked until he came to a huge room with a cage. When he got closer he saw a woman with crimson hair, crimson eyes with black slit pupils, tan skin, crimson fox ears on her head and nine crimson tails behind her. She wore a black kimono with a crimson obi. He walked up to her.

"Hi Kyuubi." The woman had a surprised look on her face.

"**Hello kit." **The Kyuubi said. Naruto walked closer.

"**Aren't you afraid of me?" **she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. For some reason I feel warm and safe." He said walking threw the bars and hugging Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled and hugged him back. Then she sat down with Naruto in her lap.

"**I feel your chosen mate." **Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"My chosen mate?"

"**Hai. A chosen mate is someone your are destined to be with. It is very rare. Like soul mates."**Naruto nodded in understanding. Kyuubi giggled a little. **"You are very smart for someone so young." **Naruto flashed her a foxy grin.

"Arigato. Kaa-san." Naruto said bringing a smile to the Kyuubi's face.

"**Kit. Do you want to merge?"**

"What happens when we do?" Naruto asked.

"**You get eighth percent of my power and I get one percent. I will also be able to have a body of my own. I would be in fox form until I have enough to change into my human form. Also you will be a half demon. We will be able to talk to each other in our minds also." **Naruto nodded.

"Okay."

"**Also kit you have bloodlines." **Naruto turned to her with wide eyes.

"I do?!" Kyuubi laughed.

"**Hai. One is from your father, Namikaze Minato a.k.a. the Yellow Flash, and one from your mother, Uzumaki Kushina." **

"What do they do?"

"**Your father's allows you to take away bloodlines and you are able to break, remove, and make seals. That was why your father became a seal master. Your mom's allows you to control all the elements, make weapons out of them, and you are able to bear children." **Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Kyuubi giggled.

"**Okay kit. Pull half of the seal off and then when you wake up I will be there." **Naruto nodded and did what Kyuubi told him too.

When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed that things were clearer, and his sense of smell was increased. Naruto turned his head and saw a crimson fox curled up by his side and a boy watching him. Naruto smiled at him and the boy blushed a little.

"Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?"

"Aburame Shino." Shino said quietly. Naruto's smile brightened.

"Do you know where we are Shino-kun?"

"The hospital. My tou-san and I found you and brought you here." Naruto nodded.

"Arigato. Do you know where the old man is?"

"I'm here Naruto-kun." A voice said. Naruto looked up to see the Sandiame and another man walk into the room.

"You didn't bring me ramen?" Naruto asked with a pout. The third laughed and sat a container of ramen on the side table.

"You have explaining to do Naruto-kun." The third said. Naruto nodded.

"This is Kyuubi-kaa-san." He said pointing to the fox. "I know about my parents and my bloodlines are awake." And with that Naruto was devouring the ramen. The Third looked at him. They then noticed the fox get up and stretch. It turned its eyes over to the other three in the room before going over to Shino and sniffing him. Shino just looked at the fox. Kyuubi jumped and landed on Shino's lap before making it's self comfortable before staring at the Sandiame and Shibi.

"Kyuubi?" the third asked.

"**Hai?" **the fox said.

"How are you out? Why does Naruto look like that? Why did you attack the village? And why are you sitting in Shino-kun's lap?" the Third said.

"**Because kit and I merged. Because he is a half demon, I thought he looks cuter. What do you think Shino-kun? Because Orochimaru's sent lead me to this village. I need to learn the sent, chakra signature, and stuff like that of my kit's chosen mate." **Then the all herd a thud and looked to see that Naruto had fainted. The Kyuubi chuckled.

"Naruto-kun?" the Sandiame said.

"**Don't worry he's fine. Kit is very smart for one so young. The reason he fainted was cause of the mate thing." **

"What did you mean by chosen mate?" Shibi asked.

"**What you humans call 'soul mates'. In other words Shino-kun and kit are soul mates, destined to be together, etc." **They all nodded in under standing. They all left once Naruto had woken up and bid him good night. Naruto then went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection.

He still had blue eyes but with slit pupils, his once spike yellow hair was now at his knees with the tips red. He also had bangs on the left side of his face. He still had tan skin, but now had claws and fangs. His whiskers were more defined and he lost some of his baby fat. Once he was done looking at himself he went back to the bed and curled up with Kyuubi. The next day the Third told him that Iruka and his lover Hatake Kakashi had both decided to adopt Naruto. Shino had learned that the Kyuubi story they told in class was wrong and that to save the village the Fourth, Naruto's father, had to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. Shino didn't care about that one bit. Naruto had started his shinobi training once he was out of the hospital. When Shino and Naruto both turned 8 they entered the academy. Most of the time the two were quiet, but they gained friends in Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Akumaru, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikumaru, and Akimichi Choji. They also made enemies like Uchiha Saskue, and Haruno Sakura. The two had made it to the end of the school year in one piece. They had turned 13 and passed their genin exams. Today was the day teams were announced.

Naruto got up and took a quick shower. Once he was out he pulled his knee length hair in a high ponytail, and painted his claws black. He then got out a black long sleeved muscle shirt with a crimson tank top over it. He then pulled on black shinobi pants before putting crimson tape on his ankles and lower calf's. He then grabbed his black face mask( Kakashi gave it to him when he started the academy) and his swords. He grabbed his other gear before grabbing a brush and a sleeping Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Shino-kun is here!" he herd Iruka call. Naruto blushed.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled running out of his room and down the stairs, smiling as he did so. When he got there he saw Shino standing in the living room with a box. When Naruto came in Shino handed him the box.

"Open it." Was all Shino said, when Naruto did he gasped. In the box was a black chocker. Hanging down was a ruby nine tailed fox in a circle, and in the middle of the circle was a blue gem that matched his eyes, in the form of a Kikaichu (Destruction Bug).

"I love it!" Naruto said as Shino helped him put it on. He then turned and hugged Shino before kissing his cheek. Naruto watched satisfied as Shino's ear turned a little pink.

"Come on you love birds!" Iruka called from the front door.

"Ya now kaa-san, you and tou-san need to keep it down at night!" Naruto said while they walked to school.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as Naruto grabbed Shino's hand and took off.

When they got to the academy Naruto and Shino sat in the back and waited for the others. As they waited Naruto brushed Kyuubi and Shino rubbed his lower back. One by one people came in. When Shino felt Saskue's chakra signature nearing the class room he pulled Naruto and Kyuubi into his lap. Naruto looked up at Shino and saw him looking at Saskue. Naruto could feel a small smile forming beneath his mask as he snuggled into Shino's arms. Naruto talked to the others as they waited for Iruka to come in and tell them the teams. Hinata smiled as she watched Shino and Naruto. Then something caught her attention.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Hai?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Hinata saw Shino's ears turn a little pink. Naruto smiled.

"Koi gave it to me this morning." Shino smirked when he felt K.I. aimed at him. Before anything else could be said Iruka came in. Naruto turned to look at Iruka who was looking at the paper in his had with a glare as if trying to burn it. Iruka then looked at Naruto sadly and Naruto's grip on Shino's jacket tightened. Shino looked down to see Naruto's knuckles going white. He took one of Naruto's hands in his and brought it up to his mouth kissing his knuckle, fingers, and fingertips making Naruto smile at him. Naruto herd Iruka sigh, when he got to Team 7.

"Team 7: Uchiha Saskue, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Uzumaki Naruto." Shino felt Naruto start to shake. He tightened his grip on Naruto while Iruka called out the rest of the teams. Once Iruka left Shino lift Naruto's head pulled his mask down and kissed him. Naruto moaned into the kiss letting Shino slide his tongue in. Naruto wrapped his arms around the bug user's neck deepening the kiss. They broke from the kiss for the need of air. They turned to see everyone looking at them. Then Naruto noticed two figures near the door shaking their heads.

"Hi Kurenai-nee! Asume-nii!" Naruto said quietly. The two smiled.

"Hello Naru-chan. I need Shino for a few minutes. Tonight he's all yours!" Kurenai told him with a smile. Naruto pouted but nodded. Shino got up and kissed Naruto on the lips as he was pulling up his mask. Then Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akumaru left. As Naruto waited he petted Kyuubi and sat far away from the other two. Two hours later the door opened to revel Kakashi. Naruto jumped up and hugged a laughing Kakashi.

"You better not be bad tou-san! OR kaa-san will put you on the couch." Naruto told Kakashi.

"Don't tell Naru-chan!" then he turned to see the other two looking at them weird. Naruto jumped onto Kakashi's back as Kyuubi jumped onto Kakashi's shoulder.

"Meet us on the roof." Then the three were gone.

**5 minutes later…**

"Okay. Tell your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, and dream."

"You go first sensei." Sakura said not getting it. Kakashi sighed.

"Hatake Kakashi. My likes are my husband and kid, and fox. Dislikes are sleeping on the couch. Hobbies… you're too young to know. My dream… I already have my dream. Okay pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…"looks at Saskue and blushes "I dislike Ino-pig and her friends! My hobbies…"looks at Saskue and giggles "my dream…" looks at Saskue, squeals, and blushes. Kakashi and Naruto sighed.

"Mr. Emo."

"I'm Uchiha Saskue. I have likes "looks at Naruto "I have a lot of dislikes. I have no hobbies. My goal is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

"Okay Naru-chan."

"Hatake Uzumaki Naruto. I like my family, my koi's family, and my koi, also ramen. I dislike things. I have hobbies you don't need to know about. My dream … is in the process."

"Okay meet me on the bridge near training ground 7 at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow. Naru-chan are you eating at Shino-kun's?"

"I don't know. I'll let you guys know when I know."

"Okay. Ja ne!" with that Kakashi was gone to see his favorite dolphin. Naruto left with Kyuubi in his arms to go find Shino. Saskue fallowed Naruto and Sakura fallowed Saskue. Naruto and Kyuubi found Team 8 at the dango shop with Anko. He laughed as he sat down beside Shino across from Anko who was smiling.

"I knew you guys would be here." Naruto said as he and Kyuubi swiped Anko's dango and munching on it. Anko glared at him.

"Who's your sensei?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled.

"Tou-san. I have someone to save me from the banshee and ero-emo." Shino relaxed a little more and let his guard down. Naruto took the chance and slid into his lap and munched on Shino's dango. Anko and Kiba laughed and Hinata and Kurenai giggled. Shino stared at Naruto before kissing him quickly before pulling back with a smirk. Naruto stared at him with a pout.

"You look like he stole something Naruto." Kiba said. Naruto pouted more.

"He did. He stole my dango." The others just laughed.

"I believe it was my dango to start with koi." Shino said.

"True." Naruto said before he started to munch on the rest of Shino's dango. "Koi, where are we eating to night?"

"With your parents tonight. My parents are going out tonight." Naruto nodded before he summoned a fox.

"**Naruto-sama."** The white two tailed fox said with a bow.

"I need you to go tell my parents that Shino-kun and I are eating with them." The fox nodded before proofing away. With Shino's chin resting on his head Naruto talked with his friends.

**A month later…**

The next morning Naruto got up and walked down stairs and put water on for his ramen before going back up stairs to take a quick shower and to get ready for the day. As he waited for his ramen to cook he pulled his hair into a bun with a couple of his senbon. As he got a bowl out Iruka came in.

"Morning kaa-san!" Iruka smiled.

"Morning. Kashi is still sleeping." Iruka told him. Naruto nodded his head and ate his ramen. Once he saw done he went up stairs and jumped on Kakashi's sleeping form.

"Time to get up tou-san!" he yelled into his ear. Kakashi groaned and sat up making Naruto fall onto the floor with a yelp. Kakashi looked down at his adopted son with a sleepish smile.

"Gomen." Naruto glared.

"I'll forgive you if we can go get ramen then to the book store before we meet the banshee and prick." Naruto said with a glint in his eye. Kakashi gulped and nodded. Naruto smiled brightly and walked out the room to go get his face mask and Kyuubi's spiked collar. When Kakashi was done with his breakfast the two headed to the book store. Naruto then remembered the Sandiame told him he had a book he might like.

"Tou-san! Jiji said he had a book I might like!" Kakashi nodded and headed to the Hokage's tower. When they got there Naruto hugged the secretary before popping him head in.

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled. He then saw the sand Kazekage, who he hated, and three kids. The Sandiame smiled at him.

"Hai Naruto?" Before he could say what he wanted Kyuubi jumped out of his arms and head straight for the kid with crimson hair.

"Kyuubi-kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"**He has my little sister Shukaku sealed in him. By the looks of things the kid can't sleep and is slowly going insane. Looks like Shukaku is too!" **she then turned to the stunned Kazekage and hissed at him. **"Stupid human!" **Naruto walked in front of the kid.

"Can I see your seal?" the kid nodded watching him with suspicious eyes. Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes and they turned silver. Naruto started going threw the seal, but to the others it looked like he was writing in the air. Then he stopped and his eyes turned to bright blue again. Naruto caught the kid as he fainted.

"What happened?" a girl with four pig tails asked.

"I just fixed his seal so he and Shukaku both don't go insane and he can sleep." Was all Naruto said. Then all of a sudden sand color chakra leaked out of boy and formed a mini Shukaku in raccoon form sleeping.

"He did the same thing I did."

"That would be?"

"Merged. So what's his name anyways?" Naruto asked before they all sweat dropped.

"Gaara, I'm Temari, and the other one is Kankuro." The girl said.

"Cool! I'm Hatake Uzumaki Naruto, and that is my tou-san, Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said pointing to Kakashi. Then Naruto turned to the Third.

"Oh yeah! I want to read that one book, then we have to get ramen and…" enter shiver" then meet banshee and ero-emo. Why couldn't I be with Shino-koi?" Naruto asked. The Third sighed.

"Naruto we've been over this."

"Hai, hai. Now give me the book." The Sandiame sighed and handed him a black book. "My other student wrote that one."

"Hebi-chan or baa-chan?" the Third sweat dropped.

"Tsunade. It was a bet with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He bet her she couldn't write a best sealer. She got it done but she never published it." Naruto looked at the old man.

"Why not?"

"During writing it she was sent to the hospital 5 times."

"From what?"

"Blood loss." They sweat dropped. Naruto then flipped it over to the summery.

'_Tako is the youngest prince out of three siblings. His older brother is in line for the throne and is supposed to marry a princess for another country before he can take over. Tako's brother asks for his help in picking one. There is just one problem with this. Tako is in love with his brother, only his brother, Kai, doesn't know but his sister, Aoi, does. Between trying to keep his secret and avoiding his brother, Tako has to deal with the pressure of their father and mother. Will anything go Tako's way?'_(I'm thinking this could be another story with Naruto as Tako, Kai as Kyuubi, and Ino as Aoi. Let me know what you think!) Naruto stared at the back with his mouth open. The Third chuckled at his reaction. Naruto then turned and walked towards the door already reading the book.

"I'll let you know what I think." He said before he and Kakashi disappeared leaving confused shinobi and a chuckling Hokage. Kakashi and Naruto walked into the ramen stand and ate quickly before going to the bridge.

"Yo." They both said still reading their books.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Let's go get our mission." Kakashi said as he and Naruto walked at the head of the group reading. When they got there they saw Team 8 returning Tora. Naruto looked up from his book and waved to Tora who meowed.

"Naruto-sama! Please help me!" Naruto nodded and walked up to the Fire Daimyo's wife and bowed.

"Excuse me." He said politely.

"Yes?" she said.

"Tora might not run away as much if you continue to squeeze him that hard. If you ease up some he might not run away." Naruto told her. The lady looked at Tora and nodded.

"Arigato young man." She said bowing before leaving with a happier cat. Naruto then turned to the others and glomped Shino kissing him. The Sandiame laughed.

"Alright. Let's see you can weed the elder's garden, baby-sit…"

"Jiji. Give us a c-rank mission! I don't care if we have to do a joint mission with Team 8." Iruka went to say something but Kakashi bet him to it.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." He said, Naruto turned his head to Kakashi.

"Just like how you like to spend all of your time with kaa-san, tou-san." Naruto said as Iruka went red.

"Touché." The Sandiame snickered.

"Okay. It is an escort mission to wave. You will also be staying until the bridge is done. It will take about a month." Team 7 and 8 all nodded. "Bring Tazuna in!" the Sandiame yelled. Then a drunk old man with a bottle of unopened sake in his hand.

"These are the brats? The one with blond hair looks like a brat." Then before the old man knew anything his bottle was gone. And the blond was drinking it.

"Koi. What have I told you about stealing someone's sake."

"But he and Ero-Sennin both deserved it and I wanted sake." Shino sighed.

"Just because you can't you get drunk doesn't mean you can steal someone's sake." He told Naruto making the blond pout. Shino stared at Naruto for a couple minutes before kissing him making Naruto moan. Iruka threw a pen at the two.

"After the Chunin Exams." He said making the blond pout more.

"Get packed and meet at the gate in an hour." Kakashi said leaving in a swirl of leafs with his arms around Iruka's arms. Naruto scowled at the stop and then pouted.

"That's not fair." The Sandiame laughed.

"But they have Chunin and Jonin ranks." He told Naruto who pouted.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He said before he got and grabbed Shino before leaving in a swirl of black and crimson flames. The two reappeared in front of the Aburame compound, the two walked in and greeted Shibi before going to Shino's room so he could pack. Naruto laid on the bed with his eyes trained on Shino.

"Koi, I'm bored." He said.

"Find something to do." Shino told him.

"Then take off your shirt."

"Nani?"

"Well then I can watch your muscles move underneath your skin, and I get to see you shirt less!" Naruto said like a five year old. Shino sighed and took off his shirt. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Shino's toned upper body topped off with pale milky skin. He watched as Shino packed and then stored them into is scroll Naruto gave him. Naruto pouted when Shino put his shirt back on. Shino turned to Naruto and helped him up, and then the two made their way to the gate. When they got there they saw everyone but Kakashi. A couple minutes later Kakashi was there looking very, very, very happy, when Naruto saw this he pouted.

"That's not fair!" Kakashi smirked at him.

"That's it! Once the Chunin exams are over do not expect to see me or Shino for a week!" Kurenai sweat dropped and sighed dreamily. Hinata squealed, Saskue growled at Shino, Kiba smirked, while Kakashi and Tazuna both laughed. Shino smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him to his chest before saying

"We could make it two." He said. Naruto licked his lips, Kurenai got a nose bleed, Hinata fainted from blood loss, Saskue growled louder, Kiba pouted (he was jealous he didn't have someone), Kakashi and Tazuna laughed harder.

"Alright let's go." Kakashi said and they left Konoha towards Wave.

**x.0x.0x.0**

**Well that's the first chapter! Also please tell me what you think about the books summery and if i should make it a story! Tell me what you think please. **

**Kyuu out!**


End file.
